Yugioh Funnies
by Burnt Angel
Summary: Funnies of the well known show called Yugioh!! Don't beleive me well wait and see the chapter about Yami pretending to be Yugi in school!!! Will he get a bad record or Mind Crush the teacher. Hell would i know FIND OUT YOURSELF.
1. Default Chapter

Funnies!!  
  
Hellstriangle: A bunch of short stories and all the hullabaloo on YUGIOH!!!  
  
Mokuba: As if you would be part of it. -_-;  
  
Hellstriangle: What did you say?  
  
Mokuba: You heard me. You're not even funny. I'm funnier than you are. Everyone in the world is.  
  
Hellstriangle: I admit you're funnier.  
  
Mokuba: that was fast.  
  
Hellstriangle: Cause you keep getting kidnapped!! Like when Seto left you and your brother was trapped in the game, no offense Seto, and when Adonus kidnapped you too!  
  
Malik: Enough!  
  
Hellstriangle & Mokuba: Huh?  
  
Malik: We wont do the insult thing and all, That's too dangerous.  
  
Hellstriangle & Mokuba: Your right Malik.  
  
Malik: We'll settle this with a sword fight!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah alright!!!!!!  
  
Hellstriangle: HOLD IT! Malik I'm supposed to set a good example for Mokuba, not go off and send a little boy into battle influence. and besides do you want to be part of this story? I mean why would I want a person like you who wants to have people kill each other besides you and who aloud you to sit in my chair? *gasps for air after not stopping the sentence *  
  
(silence) *cricket* *cricket*  
  
Malik: Um.. Hellstriangle..  
  
Hellstriangle: What?  
  
Malik: you changed the subject.  
  
Hellstriangle: WHO'S CHANGING THE SUBJECT NOW HUH?  
  
Malik: Um you?  
  
Hellstriangle: Ok next time you do that your outa here and I'm sending you to someone else in a kissing booth with four fat ladies.  
  
Malik: Yes ma'am.  
  
Police man: Hey you're that girl on the street who invaded the cop's donut shop!  
  
Hellstriangle: You're wasting my life.  
  
Police man: Oh ok sorry.  
  
Mokuba: My brother just phoned I gotta come home now Bye!  
  
Hellstriangle: BYE KID!!  
  
Isis: Hey Malik!!  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Isis: Your drug club wants to see you.  
  
Malik: Drug club?  
  
Isis: They went on drugs, and want you to join them. You know the how to make yourself look hot club, you're the club president. Lemme guess you forgot your club duty the rules your name? Heheh  
  
Malik: Um eheh. She's joking Hellstriangle. She's uh not feeling well.  
  
Isis: I'm feeling fine, besides he put his signature right here see?  
  
Hellstriangle: Peers at it.  
  
Malik: Uh oh. Oh boy  
  
Hellstriangle: Explain yourself.  
  
Malik: Uh. Gotta go! *runs toward Soda gurl *  
  
Hellstriangle: Get in the kissing booth first!!  
  
Malik: I just did!  
  
Hellstriangle: Good.  
  
Hellstriangle: We will see you in the next issue. 


	2. Monday funday

Chapter 2 Uh oh  
  
Hellstriangle: And we're back!  
  
Mokuba: And so am.  
  
Hellstriangle: Not another word for you or I'm going to spray you with the worst drink of all.  
  
Mokuba: Try me.  
  
Hellstriangle: Apple juice. *Shows a Super Soaker and points it to Mokuba. *  
  
Mokuba: *gulp* uh oh. *Grabs a zipper and SUPER glues it on his mouth* @#! $%*& *He thinks*  
  
Hellstriangle: THAT'S IT YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!  
  
*Mokuba runs off*  
  
Hellstriangle: And there was much rejoicing.  
  
*Crowd sarcastically* Yay.  
  
Hellstriangle: Oh Malik!  
  
Malik: What is it now? You're wasting my time getting ready for a HOT date.  
  
Hellstriangle: HOT? I'll show you hot! *Drags him into the kitchen*  
  
Malik: PLEASE NO NOT THE HOTTY TREATMENT No! *Voice fades off*  
  
Hellstriangle: *brushes her hands clean and comes back* He'll be done in a little. In the mean time let's bring out the twins! YUGI AND YAMI!  
  
*Music* Who wants to be a millionaire? Dum dum dum dee dum dee duuuuum *Music*  
  
Hellstriangle: Oh cut that out.  
  
Music man: Sorry. Wrong song.  
  
*Music* I'm from Egypt Ooh I'm from Egypt And I am here to save the world. Yeah If you need to reach me Yeah you just beep me Because I've got a friend from this time Teaching me the ways civilization! Oh Yeah *Music*  
  
Hellstriangle: Yes I sang it and made the song up! ^-^ *Stands proud! *  
  
Audience: YEAH GO HELLSTRIANGLE! *Whistle! *  
  
Hellstriangle: Thank you I love you all I have a concert tomorrow. Any way so twins how do you do?  
  
Yugi: Thanks for asking we're doing just fine!  
  
Hellstriangle: Too bad. Not anymore!  
  
Yami: Oh is that so? *Stands up with his magic ready*  
  
Hellstriangle: Oh did I tell you? I am the *Whispers to Yami not letting Yugi listen*  
  
Yami: Cha right. As if.  
  
Hellstriangle: Oh but it is true Yami Motou. Or should I say PHARAOH?  
  
*Cricket* *Cricket*  
  
Hellstriangle: You guys know, the pharaoh who locked the evil spirits away? Right?  
  
*Everyone Gasps*  
  
Yami: DUH. Do you people know about the Internet? SHEESH!  
  
Hellstriangle: *Ding! * Oh! Malik is done. *Walks into the kitchen* Oops he's too hot. *Dips Malik in cold water and comes out with a smoking Malik smoking* Now he's going to be too attractive. Yes I did put him in the oven. Oh well time to put him into the freezer!  
  
Malik: NOOOO! *Runs Aimlessly away*  
  
Yami: Open your eye's Malik, open them up to WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!  
  
Yugi: Malik LOOK OUT!  
  
Malik: What? *Runs into the freezer*  
  
Hellstriangle: Oops! Lol. Any way that's all the time we have I gotta rearrange Malik. SEE YA!  
  
Malik: Ow. 


	3. twin trouble

Funnies3  
  
Hellstriangle: Well this'll be a long one. Mokuba: You telling me.  
  
(Name-calling)  
  
Yugi: Yami I bet you that you can't last one day at school being me.  
  
Yami: Can so.  
  
Soda Gurl: Hey guys.  
  
Yugi: Hey I wanted to ask you. Why did you put Malik in the fridge?  
  
Soda Gurl: I think he's cool. But he started to get cold so I put him in the oven to be hot.  
  
*Hears Malik Scream*  
  
Malik: AHHHHH. HOT HOT HOT!!!!  
  
Soda Gurl: Oops I think I over did it. Or maybe he's too hot for me now. (Runs into the kitchen) There you go Malik your all done. (Shows a crispy Malik with doted eye's and a drop on his head)  
  
Yami: uh as I was saying, CAN SO!!  
  
Yugi: Let's see then.  
  
Isis: Yugi as one of your friends and roommates. (They all lived in one house as friends) I must tell you that you're going to need to go to school now and I don't mean in five minutes now I mean now, now. It is nine o'clock so get moving.  
  
Yugi: *Mutters* Yes mom *cough* not.  
  
Isis: What was that?  
  
Yugi: Uh nothing *just your mom calling you*  
  
Isis: You have a test today and if you don't get going you're going to fail it unless you get going.  
  
Yugi: Yes mom er ma'am er Isis. (Switches bodies with Yami)  
  
Yugi: (in Yami's body) You better get going.  
  
Yami: (In Yugi's body) Yeah whatever. (Heads for school)  
  
Isis: (Turns at Yugi) GET TO WORK AND CLEAN THE HOUSE REMEMBER IT'S YOUR SIFT! I've got a date in the mean time.  
  
Yugi: What? Oh man.  
  
Isis: You mean you forgot? Yami, of all the nerve.  
  
Yugi: Uh. no I, I didn't mean that. (Waves his hands back and forth) I was just uh thinking about something else. Heheh.  
  
*Mean while in school Yami was looking for Joey*  
  
Yami: JOEY WHERE ARE YOU JOEY?  
  
Joey: I'm right behind you Yuge! Sheeze. Why so loud this isn't any big school remember?  
  
Yami: Yeah, I forgot.  
  
Joey: What you're the one who told me first remember two days after we became friends?  
  
Yami: Uh yeah I was just testing you that's all.  
  
Joey: Right.  
  
*In the class*  
  
Teacher: Now class today I am handing you a quiz on math, fractions.  
  
Yami: *thinks* Excellent. At Yugi's age I aced everything in math.  
  
*Little did he remember that they didn't know they could not translate Egyptian and well you should know what comes next.*  
  
(Minutes later)  
  
Teacher: Hands the marks back) Everyone did very well on this test, only some of us or should I say one of us needs a little help on his or her math.  
  
All the students: *Gulp*  
  
Teacher: Stares down at Yami) hmm. (Teacher smiles and kneels down to Yami) (Whispers) You failed the test but since you can handle the Egyptian language so fluently you get an extra bonus 50 percent on your language mark and since you already got 80 percent you now have 130% bring you to the foreign language contest!  
  
Yami: Yes! (Yugi will be thrilled to here this) YES!  
  
Teacher: And for that loud holler YOU Mr. Motou will get a detention at three, staying after school scraping off the gum.  
  
Everyone: Hahah.  
  
Bakura: *BURP! *  
  
Teacher: YOU TOO MR. RYOU. Ugh the nerve of you all  
  
Bakura: (Smiles at Yami)  
  
(After school and detention Bakura and Yami come home)  
  
Hellstriangle: This is getting good see ya next issue 


	4. At the ending is a WHAT!

Confessions to make!  
  
(After class in detention Bakura and Yami are the only ones there and are scraping gum off the tables)  
  
Bakura: YUCK I HATE THIS STUFF! ~! THERE ARE TOO MANY BAD PEOPLE HERE YOU KNOW! ~!  
  
Yami: (Boy I never knew Bakura always complained so much more than Yugi. Then again.) *Thoughts are inside the ()'s*  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Yugi: Isis why do I have to always do the dishes? I ALWAYS POLISH EVERYONE INCLUDING YOURS AND MY MILLENIUM ITEMS! I HAVE TO CLEAN THE BATHROOM AND WITH THE KIDS THAT WE HAVE IN THE HOUSE IT IS JUST NOT EASY! COME ONE ISIS I DON'T WANNA DO THE DARN DISHES! PLEASE? AW THIS IS SO LAME I..  
  
*Cancels flash back*  
  
Yami: (No more flash backs thank you very much) *Shivers* I dun wanna hear that again.  
  
Bakura: *Still ranting but interrupted* I. Say what?  
  
Yami: N-nothing.  
  
Bakura: Ok. Oh by the way why are you here instead of Yugi.  
  
Yami: We did the old twin swi. Hey, Hey, HEY how did you know that?  
  
Bakura: For one thing I hear your voice a little deeper. And the second thing is that you have more blond hair sticking out, oh did I mention it looks like you didn't comb this morning?  
  
Yami: *Goes red* Uh. Heheh. I had no time. I mean come on! It takes me two whole hours just to comb it up!  
  
Bakura: So how does Yugi do it?  
  
Yami: Beets me. By the way what's the third one?  
  
Bakura: Well, the next reason is that you have smaller eyes than he does. Because well you know his eyes are so big that they are practically the shapes of mount Fuji as people say, so everyone makes fun of him calling him "Mountain eyes, mountain eyes."  
  
Yami: I will make those kids suffer. *Clenches a fist and his veins stick out Angry face* But right now. Class is over we best getting home.  
  
Bakura: Yes I know. But you know the Yaoi story the teacher read us today?  
  
Yami: How could I forget. *Shivers* disgusting.  
  
Bakura: That guy Saitama, we had to draw a picture of him, so what did you draw? *They start out of the school and walk home*  
  
Yami: This is what I drew. *Shows picture*  
  
Bakura: YACK! YOU DREW A HORRIBLE THING! Suites him BUT YACK YUCK! THAT PICTURE IS SCARY!  
  
Yami: It looks like Honda and you live with him you nut. We all live in the same house you remember? Neither of us had enough money to get one house for each of us so we combined the amount of money all of us had to buy a house to fit all of us dimwit.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah. 


	5. Bad Chocolate!

HI all A funny story. Captain Kathryn Janeway is letting me do this by myself. It appears that my reader's Block was to only Yaoi. Don't know why. Ugh, I feel so sick. Well it's only our guess so let's see how I do shall we? *Sneeze* *cough* I have asthma. I wrote this story *sneeze* on paper. Kathy can you type it for me? (It is no joke I have asthma since kindergarten NO sympathy. And I did write it down and my sister is typing it for me.) And *sniff* now I *sniff* shall sleep. (If you wanna say get well please do in your reviews.) This is just a lay off of the other thing. So I'm just going to this story.  
  
H.T.'s sister: Now to the story. Called....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Hikaris turn Chocolate drunk  
  
//Yami's Thoughts to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi's thoughts to Yami/  
  
|| Bakura's thoughts to Ryou ||  
  
| Ryou's thoughts to Bakura |  
  
\\ Malik's thoughts to Ishtar \\  
  
\ Ishtar's thoughts to Malik's \  
  
'Self thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// Aibou Can I have your chocolate? //  
  
/ Uh sure what ever, just get into your soul room after eating it. /  
  
// *Eats it* *Hiccup* Ok why? OOO I feel woozy and stuff. *Wobble* //  
  
/ *Sigh* That's why. /  
  
// Then I don't wanna! //  
  
/ Then we'd best separate. / *Splits to 2 bodies*  
  
// So people don't think it's you? //  
  
/Duh *Hiccup* Daggumit I feel all-woozy, there was not point in that. *Hiccup* (At his age he is now fully drunk) Do you want more Alcohol Chocolate? /  
  
//I wanna sing I *Hiccup* I do! //  
  
/But I wanna go to the bathroom! /  
  
//Then Go! //  
  
/Okay! /  
  
**Seconds later they are still there and hiccuping**  
  
//Aren't you *hiccup* Going? //  
  
/I am! /  
  
//And what *hiccup* time of today is that? //  
  
/All done! /  
  
//You didn't even g- Oh that's sick that is sick. //  
  
/I know! Isn't it cool? /  
  
//You wish! Hey no hiccups! I don't ant to sing! Well not now anyway. I'm not drunk, since I don't wanna be I'm cured! Oh great now I have the dumb old common sense to behave. //  
  
/AWW! No fair! *Makes a high pitched sound from somewhere* That was a wet one! *Hiccup* Smells nice. *Big sniff* /  
  
//I am scarred for life. *Plugs nose* //  
  
/It all *hiccup* smells like crap. *Another high pitched sound from somewhere that I will not say on the count of it is something I JUST DON'T WANNA! * That was *hiccup* too wet! WAAAA! /  
  
//I think I'm going to faint. //  
  
/I don't like you! I'm leaving! /  
  
//Do you think I do? Every single time we duel an enemy it's my duty to help you! I didn't go to tryouts to be your partner! Oh wait! I did, just because I was bored and the other spots were taken. No one had tried to be your partner. //  
  
*Both leave*  
  
Yugi: 'That just cost your reputation Yami.' Muahahahahahahahah *hiccup* ahahahahahahahahahah *hiccup* ahahahahahahah!' Muahahahaha *hiccup* hahahhahahahaaha *hiccup* hahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
Ryou: Hi Yugi! Ick! What is that smell?  
  
Yugi: I told everyone to not interrupt my maniacal laughing, and I'm Yami, not Yugi. And uh, ignore the smell  
  
Ryou: Sorry, I'll wait. 'How can I ignore it when it's from YOU?'  
  
Yugi: good now where was I? OH yes Muahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *Hic! * hahahahahahahahahahah! *Cough* Water *cough* Water!  
  
Ryou: Right away! *Gives Yugi water*  
  
Yugi: *Drinks water* Thank you Anzu! How did you get the water so fast?  
  
Ryou: The KONAMI How to Stop People from Coughing that was Created by Laughing Menacingly First Aid Kit.  
  
Yugi: So it's the KHTSPFCTW *Hic* CBLMFAK. In *Hic* short anyway.  
  
Ryou: That wouldn't fit in the label as well as this. Sides there wasn't a Hic in there. And it's Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Kyou?  
  
Ryou: Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Myloo?  
  
Ryou: Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Guy whom?  
  
Ryou: *Raises eyebrows* Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Byuu?  
  
Ryou: HOLD THE STORY! Do those names exist?  
  
Hellstriangle's sister: They do now. (This wasn't in the script)  
  
Ryou: Whatever. It's Ryou  
  
Yugi: Hyou?  
  
Ryou: RYOU!  
  
Yugi: Oh *Hic* ok Malik.  
  
Ryou: *Raises eyebrows* That didn't even rhyme for goodness sakes.  
  
Yugi: I hate you.  
  
Ryou: I should be hating you!  
  
Yugi: OH PLEASE *Hic* DON'T!  
  
Ryou: 0.o You're old!  
  
Yugi: I'm not old! *Hic* Old is when you're 65 I'm 89. When you're old you sit down and tell things about your life. *Sits down* *Hic* You know when I was a young boy I was kind and kind!  
  
Ryou: How about now?  
  
Yugi: I'm drunk.  
  
Ryou: Obviously.  
  
Yugi: Well it's the scriptwriter.  
  
Me: What? 


	6. 2 is a pair, 3 is a crowd to be drunk

SM: OMG AT LAST! I HAVE CONQUERED THE WRITER'S BLOCK! AFTER ALMOST A WHOLE YEAR!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Are you sure? Last time you said that you MPHH!  
  
SM: Cover's Mokuba's mouth Oh Malik-dearest! Pulls a leash and Malik pops out  
  
Malik: UGH yes master?  
  
SM: Watch this little munchkin wills you? Thank you dearest!  
  
Malik: Ok, ok!  
  
SM: Good skipper! Now I'm off to go hunting Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba List goes on and on and on until finally and last but not least Kagome and InuYasha! Now singing A killing I shall go! A killing I shall go! Highs hoe the Dario a killing I shall go! I killed the farmer's dog! I killed my brother's rat! High ho the Dario I kicked my brother's ass! Singing continues Oh! It's Bakura and Marik! Ugh they're shooting pigeons again! No wait.... They're shooting' tourists! Oh my gosh it's tourist season already?  
  
Bakura: Ugh! Why do they keep running away?  
  
Marik: Because you're supposed to shoot they're heads not they're ass! Otherwise they'll keep moving after you shoot them!  
  
Bakura: Ooh! But so many of them have helmets! Good thing that we're the only one's out, shooting tourists on tourist season!  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Ryou: Heehaw! I thought you said you were a cheese dumpling! Giggles (It's funny the way you're drunk!) Why am I thinking when I should be talking? Heh, you gave me some chocolate and you know what?  
  
Yugi: Hic Wwwwaaaah?  
  
Ryou: I'm drunk and now I think that polar bears are gonna take over Hic the world!  
  
Yugi: Of course Hic not! It's the prairie dogs! Hic The polar bears are trying to take over the world but! Hic the prairie dogs know of their little scheme! So ehehehic! They're gonna develop the better Hic Teckinolojicallially enhancatated stuffs and take over! And cheese go Hic mooo ehehahahahah!  
  
Malik: Escaped from the evil SM! Are you guys okay? You look drunk!  
  
Ryou: That's because we are! Heheheh!  
  
Malik: Frowns Oooookay then...... So what do you guys wanna do?  
  
Ryou: Drink cheese!  
  
Yugi: Drink rocks!  
  
Malik: Uh.... Okay... o. O Um then again wants see some magic?  
  
Ryou: NONONONO! WE do the magic!  
  
Later  
  
Malik: YOU ASS! YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A REARANGED BODY! AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE %%&ING FAKE!  
  
Yugi: Well the kid wanted real magic!!! It's his fault if he got decapitated and cut by the waste and have his body rearranged! Head is now his feet and body now his head! You know I'm also curious to why there's crimson red color coming out of his neck and waist.  
  
Malik: You people are paying for their funeral.  
  
Yugi: Funeral? What funeral! I didn't do anything! Stop being so mean to me! Ranting continues  
  
Malik: I give up... You people are completely hopeless! ALL of you psychotics, drug addicts, and the rest of the lunatic family!  
  
Yugi: Bullies!  
  
Ryou: Prostitutes and pimps!  
  
Malik: Oh sure tell the world about my pimpmobile or whatever.  
  
Ryou: We were only joking! We wuv you! Huggles  
  
Malik: stares Suck ups.  
  
Ryou: We're not suck ups! That's on Tuesday.  
  
Malik: I am completely disturbed of you people.  
  
Ryou: Why thank you!  
  
Malik: You guys are morons you guys know that?  
  
Ryou & Yugi: WHY YES WE DO! Want CHOCOLATE?  
  
Malik: Oh that's nice of you guys! I'd love to have some chocolate.  
  
Cheese: NO DON'T EAT IT!  
  
Malik: Too late, what's so wrong about Hic oh... that... 


End file.
